Twenty Five Pieces to a Puzzle
by snshyne
Summary: Twilight Twenty Five Challenge - Summer 2010. 25 pic prompts to inspire any pairing & plot. 100 word drabbles or 1K word rambles. Anything & everything goes.
1. Grains of Life

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 1

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: B/E

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

**100 Word Drabble**

**Grains of Life**

* * *

If I stay silent, hold my breath, listen closely, I can hear the nearly muted sound of the sand grains passing from one cavern to the other. It's almost as quiet as the passing of time that one doesn't notice until it's gone.

I sit and I stare. I wait and I watch. It's crazy to care that the passing of this sand is all I have to keep my mind off of the fact that Edward's gone.

Just like time, here and gone. He passed through my life the way the sand drips from one cavern to the other.


	2. Booze for Bucks

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 2

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: n/a

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}i905{.}photobucket{.c}om/albums/ac254/snshynne/Twilight%2025/t2{.}jpg

* * *

**100 Word Drabble**

**Booze for Bucks**

* * *

"Pull over!" Jasper hollered from the backseat and I skidded to a hault. "This is the place."

We all hopped out of my car and practically ran into the building, stopping for a moment to get some damn composure. Nothing screamed underage booze buying like being over eager.

There was a party by the pier tonight and, as usual, we were in charge of getting everyone fucked up. Jasper's brother used this place. Here, we could get $200 worth of alcohol for $100. Pocket the difference and make a profit off our friends. We considered it commission for our services


	3. Thanatos

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 3

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: n/a - Charlie

Rating: M

Word Count: 1911 words (not including title and header)

Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}i905{.}photobucket{.}com/albums/ac254/snshynne/Twilight%2025/t3{.}jpg

* * *

**1K+ Ramble**

**Thanatos**

* * *

A girl with legs like a pair of knotted twigs ran by me and my heart skipped a beat. Skinny legs, like a little girl just shy of becoming a woman. Legs that reminded me of my little champ Bella. Except they were minus the usual scrapes and band-aids.

I pulled the scratchy blanket closer to my body to try and cut the chill in the air. The blanket was dank, damp and holy, but it was the best form of protection I had against the cold night air. My threadbare coat had long since given up that place.

I longed for days passed. Days of not so long ago when I had a bed and a fireplace, warm food to eat and a bathroom to shower in. Days of watching baseball on the flat screen while my little girl read books about meatballs falling from the sky and shoes that walked on walls. A time where my biggest concern was making sure Bella and Renee had all they needed.

I was their rock, their provider, their protector and I failed them. I failed everyone. I deserved far less than what I had now. I didn't deserve the odd passerby who felt pity for me and tossed me a few bucks or brought me a warm cup of coffee. I didn't deserve this blanket.

I had the best life. Beautiful wife, loving daughter, job of honor. And then I threw it all away on a fool's errand.

Renee and I had been trying to get pregnant again. Renee always wanted a house full of babies, but it just never worked out. We tried for years before we were blessed with Bella. For whatever reason, pregnancy just didn't come easily. We did test after test and could never find a reason. But Bella was eleven and Renee was itching to hold a baby again. She wanted to make sure the baby was born before Bella was off to college so they could know each other. So we were determined to keep trying.

I heard about that procedure where they implant a fertilized egg into the woman and I thought that could work for us. The hard part already having been taken care of. I asked around and found out the costs of the procedure and could not believe the price. There was no way I could afford that. Not on my salary. Not unless I wiped out Bella's college fund. I couldn't do that to my baby girl. She had dreams of becoming a writer and I wanted to make sure she had all the chance to get there.

In my job as a cop, I knew about all the sharks and thieves in the area. Some of them I even knew from the days of my own youth; they went one way and I went another. Those involved in drugs, sex rings, money laundering, the works. Some of them, kept to themselves and never bothered the good people in town while others were thugs of the worst kind. Robbing and pillaging those who came by their good fortune honestly.

As police chief, it was my job to keep the riff-raff and yahoos off the street. Streets that my daughter and her friends played on. Streets my wife handed out petitions to save trees and stop the killings of stray animals that had been caught. I did my job faithfully and without reproach. I had won several medals of honor and loads of recognition for my good deeds. It was my personal motto to always go above and beyond the call of duty.

But Renee wanted another baby and no matter how hard we tried, it just wasn't working. Regardless of the times on the couch, in the shower, in the middle of the night, we could not get pregnant. It was my job to provide them with everything they wanted. So that's what I did.

I called in a favor from one of the more _upstanding_ thugs in town - James Thanatos. I knew him to be a savvy businessman, because we could never catch him on anything substantial. He kept his ranks wrapped pretty tight. A few years prior, I caught his son on a grab and go at the local liquor store. Instead of booking him, I brought him to his father to let him deal with it. Little did I know, that one act would change the course of my life forever.

I didn't want to, but I was left with little or no choice. I didn't want to see the look in Renee's eyes the next time she peed on a stick and it was negative. I didn't want to hold her when she cried because she had another miscarriage. I wanted to hold her when she cried tears of happiness because this time, it would finally stick.

So I went to see James, slumdog kingpin, on the outskirts of town. He was allegedly involved in a small prostitution ring and in the loan shark business. Allegedly, because we could never prove it, but I knew better. There was nothing _alleged_ about his business practices. I approached him with my problem. Told him I needed twenty grand and promised to pay it back in due time. As a return of favor, James extended his usual six months due date to one year. I knew if I was diligent, put in some extra hours and cut back on the Vitamin R, I could do it. Renee would never have to know.

It took a few tries, but eventually, the in vitro worked and Renee got pregnant. It took almost a year, but it was a year worth waiting if it meant she could have what she wanted. Unfortunately, I had not been able to come up with all of James' money. I paid half off and begged him for more time. His thugs chased me down and cornered me on the streets to threaten me, try and scare me into paying. But I just didn't have it.

They stopped coming after me eventually. I thought maybe James gave up. Counted this as a cost of doing business or some how, he grew some patience. I was wrong.

One of my deputies was out on leave, his wife having just had a baby boy the week before. Another one, was out sick with the flu. I was working a longer shift to cover the loss of man power and Renee and Bella came by the station to share dinner with me. Bella was telling me all about this Wuthering Heights book she was reading and how she wanted to be a romance writer when she finished college. And that she couldn't wait to read to Baby Swan all her favorite books.

We left the station, I opted to leave the cruiser behind and drive us home in Renee's car. At the final intersection before our street, it happened.

I stopped at the red light, waiting for it to turn green so I could get my girls home. It was late and I could tell Bella was holding on by a thread and I didn't want to ruin any chances of Renee not getting enough rest for the baby. The light turned green and I moved forward into the intersection, waiting for a four second pause just like I would teach Bella when it was time for her to learn how to drive.

Halfway through the intersection, we were side swiped. A large SUV slammed into the passenger's side and Renee's Honda flipped over - the sedan being no match for the size of the SUV. Once we stopped rolling, I looked around to assess the damage. That's when I saw the black SUV and the eyes of Laurent, James' number one goon, staring back at me. Cold, sinister, leering eyes.

The ambulance came, carting us all away to Forks General. There was nothing wrong with me other than a head wound and they let me loose. Frantically, I tried to find my wife and child. When I got to ER surgery, they told me that Renee was pronounced dead on arrival. Her neck snapping in the crash. I wanted to crumble, but they told me Bella was in surgery and they were trying to save her.

I had hope.

Head trauma, severed arteries, internal bleeding, broken bones. My head was spinning as the ER nurse tried to assure me that Dr. Cullen was doing all he could for my baby girl.

They forced me to sit in the waiting room, giving me the copy of Wuthering Heights that was clutched in Bella's hands. I surveyed the bloody book in my grasp and prayed she'd be okay. That she'd get to read and write again. To laugh again.

"I have that book." a squeaky voice declared from nowhere. "We're reading that in school. Are you Bella's dad?"

I nodded.

"I thought so. You look like her. I'm Edward Cullen," the boy said, extending his hand to shake mine. I grasped it in mine and was surprised in the firm handshake from the boy. "Where's Bella?"

"She's uh...she's in surgery."

"Is she okay? Will she be in school tomorrow? We're reading partners. I read all the boy parts and she reads all the girl parts."

"I don't know, son." His smile as he spoke of my daughter warmed my quickly chilling heart. A heart that was trying to cling onto a hope, even though there was none. I liked what I saw in this boy. The Doctor's son with the firm handshake and a good head on his shoulders, who smiled when he spoke of my Bella.

"Okay, then. I'm going to wait for my dad. It's late, but I like to work late with him. Tell Bella I'll see her in school tomorrow." Edward walked away with a wave and I had to bite back the bile in my throat at the thought of my little girl not being in school tomorrow.

I got up and paced the floor. I started to count the linoleum tiles to try and make my mind ease up. It wasn't working.

"Chief Swan," the familiar voice of Carlilsle Cullen rang out over my foot steps.

"How is she? My Bella?"

"I'm sorry, Charlie. She didn't make it."

That was the end of the rope for me. I left town. Left everything I ever knew, because I had nothing left after they were gone. The death of my wife and children was considered payment by James and a warning to never cross him again.

I would never know if Bella would grow up to be a famous writer. Never get to walk her down the aisle at her wedding to some boy that I would pretend to hate, but deep down approve of. Perhaps, it could have been Edward Cullen. Renee and I were supposed to find out the sex of the baby the week after the accident. I never got to find out if I would be playing catch or building a doll house. I would never make love to my wife or go behind her and make sure the coffee pot was turned off so our house was still standing when we got home.

I watched as that pair of knotted twig legs ran by me. Legs of a girl, just shy of being a woman. Reminding me of days passed and days lost.

* * *

Thanatos is Greek personification of death.


	4. Through The Cracks

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 4

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: B/E

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}i905{.}photobucket{.}com/albums/ac254/snshynne/Twilight%2025/t4{.}jpg

* * *

**100 Word Drabble**

**Through the Cracks**

* * *

"You're crazy," I told myself. The sound of my voice echoing in the still air of twilight. There I was, standing and waiting for him to come to me. I never changed out of my party dress, because I wanted to be pretty for him.

My parents would flip if they knew I was here. At the dangerous crossroads of town, waiting for my boy from the "wrong" side of the tracks.

I waited for the freight train to pass by. Looking between the cracks of the rusty cars and then I saw him.

Beautiful boy with green eyes. Edward.


	5. Trade Places

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 5

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: Carlisle/Esme

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}i905{.}photobucket{.}com/albums/ac254/snshynne/Twilight%2025/t5{.}jpg

* * *

**100 Word Drabble**

**Trade Places**

* * *

It should've been me.

Bullets, bombs, knives, grenades.

Her letters kept me safe. Kept me warm from the inside. Kept me smiling in the darkened medic tent.

Danger at home never occurred to me. I was in the thick of it. In the field, mending those injured in the war. Those fighting to keep the freedoms we craved.

Letters of love, devotion, and promise. A hope for a future at home.

A home destroyed by an unexpected enemy attack.

Cancer. Death.

Now, all I have are letters. Memories of love, devotion and promise that haunt me.

It should've been me.


	6. Stuck Inside

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 6

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}i905{.}photobucket{.}com/albums/ac254/snshynne/Twilight%2025/t6{.}jpg

* * *

**100 Word Drabble**

**Stuck Inside**

* * *

Mommy said I couldn't go out and play today because it was too wet and cold. So I asked if Edward could come over instead.

I ran into the room with all the books. It was my favorite room in the house, even though it smelled funny.

"He'll never find me in here," I thought, looking for a secret place to hide.

I hid in the corner, behind the box with daddy's junk and held my breath.

Not a sound.

I waited, sure he'd never find me. Sure until I felt him tug on my ponytail while standing over me.

"Tag! You're it."


	7. Funny Thing

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 7

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: Vampward

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}it{.}tinypic{.}com/m/avijck/3

* * *

**100 Word Drabble**

**Funny Thing**

* * *

Funny thing - shadows. The humans fear them. They run from them. Always make sure to stay in the light, in hopes of salvation.

Funny thing - humans. Ignorantly content. Tragically fragile and unaware. Assuming that if you don't acknowledge it, it doesn't exist.

Funny thing - it. Living in the shadows. Stalking the light in earnest. Existing in reality by the pages of fantasy and prose or those fleeting moments of the heightened fear if the eyes of my prey.

Funny thing - shadows. Canisters of mystery. Deliverers of the truth only held in a demented fantasia. They consume the light.


	8. The Unexpected

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 8

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}i905{dot}/albums/ac254/snshynne/Twilight%2025/t8{dot}jpg

* * *

**100 Word Drabble**

**The Unexpected**

* * *

They tell you college is the time to explore, have fun, find yourself. What they don't tell you is you might find all of these things in someone else. That you might be pulled away from your biology text, while working on being able to draw a perfect human cell by hand, by your rowdy dormmates headed out for a party.

As you try to slink away, you bump into another person. Arms tangled by the clumsy move. Accidental embrace.

"Excuse me," you both mutter, clearly embarrassed by the accidental interaction.

And the world stops. You've found yourself in her eyes.


	9. Erased

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 9

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: Edward/Bella/Jasper

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}i905{.}photobucket{.}com/albums/ac254/snshynne/Twilight%2025/t9{.}jpg

* * *

**100 Word Drabble**

**Erased**

* * *

I left as a boy and returned a man. Returned to find that everything changed, even though things appeared the same. The house where I grew up, still stood. Now empty and vacant. Jasper's house to the left and Bella's to the right. Except now, Bella and Jasper lived in Jasper's house to my left and the house to the right housed the frail memories of a shared twin bed and stolen kisses in the night. I left as a boy and came back to find a woman who found a man to take my place. Now, a man erased.


	10. A Sign of Leaves

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 10

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}i905{.}photobucket{.}com/albums/ac254/snshynne/Twilight%2025/t10{.}jpg

* * *

**100 Word Drabble**

**A Sign of Leaves**

* * *

On my way to school, I noticed leaves piled around the wheels. I knew that bike, it belonged to daughter of the Chief. She rode it up and down the street all the time. I remembered seeing her ride it as my family left for summer vacation. I liked the way her hair blew behind her.

On my way home from school, I was lost in my thoughts. The Chief's daughter wasn't in school and I wondered why. When I asked my dad, he said she left with her mother over the summer. The family torn apart and the bike neglected.


	11. Something in Nothing

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 11

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: Rosalie

Rating: M

Word Count: 1508 (not including submission heading & title)

Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}i905{.}photobucket{.}com/albums/ac254/snshynne/Twilight%2025/t11{.}jpg

* * *

**1K+ Ramble**

**Something in Nothing**

* * *

Today's lesson was Exploration. Discovery. Observation. I have been dreading this assignment for months. Knowing I'd be left on my own and not trusting myself without authoritative supervision. Supervision by those who existed to protect me from myself, when I no longer bothered.

A year ago, I was happy. Well on my way to perfect. He picked me! He loved me! We were to have a life together. I overlooked his philandering ways, knowing he needed to get it out of his system before settling down. That's what my mother told me: men need time to figure things out and it's a woman's job to let them. I wanted that love I read about in fairy tales and romance novels. The unyielding, fully committed, all consuming love. It bothered me, but I overlooked it, because that's what I was _supposed_ to do. Because with Royce, the promise of perfection was too alluring.

It became too much when I caught _him_ with _her_ in the home we were meant to share. The home he bought for me. The home I planned to raise our children in while working as a freelance photographer. The room in the back of the den was perfect for a dark room, and I was excited to get it up and running.

I never had first hand knowledge of his...escapades, which made it easier to block them out. However, the day I walked into _our_ house and saw his pants around his ankles and her legs wrapped around his waist, on top of _my_ maple dining table, just recently delivered, I snapped.

I dropped the bolt of fabric I was carrying. Fabric to make the pale blue curtains to complement the charcoal walls of our tranquil bedroom. An image of them rolling around on my silken, slate duvet flashed through my mind and I screamed. I don't remember much after that. Two things rang clear: blood and pain.

A beautiful home, a loving husband. Pretty dresses and fine cars. A space, all my own, to turn my hobby into something meaningful. Most of all, a baby boy who clapped as the local trains chugged by and a little girl with golden tresses like mine. All the things I longed for and lost.

Things no longer in my realm of possibilities.

Left alone to die. Surrounded by the warmth of my own life source and the cold of the concrete, in stark contrast to one another. Unable to move. Not sure if that was by force or by choice; the line between the two seemed blurry.

"Rosalie?" Dr. Cullen stated softly to get my attention, "Are you ready for the day?" I smiled weakly at the man before me. The savior that damned me to my personal hell. His angelic face compensating for his devilish purpose. A purpose he no more chose than the fate forced upon me.

The same fate that had me enter my... the house and see them, that brought him to the alley behind the Eighth Street Bar. He couldn't just keep walking. No, he had to save me. He didn't realize I was already dead, incapable of being saved. The thready pulse signaling my body hadn't give up, but my spirit had. There was nothing left to live for. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't wish he had let me die.

Instead, he brought me here into his care. It's cruel, really. It's cruel that his compassion and generous nature would only serve to punish those he sought to help. Me and others like me, who dreamt of the death so many had nightmares about, because the dreams of the living were no longer something we could afford.

I stared at the reflection of his computer in the glass cabinet on his desk. Watching as picture after picture of his perfect family scrolled by. Only making my longing for one of my own, fester more deeply. I just wanted to go back to my room. Maybe I could swipe his letter opener on my way. I looked at the shiny metal object with the golden handle and I felt my heart race at the possibilities.

"You'll be okay. You've made excellent progress." At once, I knew I'd never make it to the letter opener. Dr. Cullen kept it locked, in the glass cabinet behind his desk. It taunted me, just like the reflected images of his precious beloved.

He handed me my camera and the keys to my old car. A part of getting reacquainted with the world, was taking small steps into the familiar. That car brought me to the end of my dreams. I wanted to burn it and join it in the flames.

We walked outside, Dr. Cullen close by. He stood outside the door, as I willed my hand to open it. He told me there was a map in the car and the gas tank was full. He handed me a shiny cell phone, letting me know all the numbers I would need had been programmed. I got in my car, tossing my camera onto the map on the bench seat and stared out the window, at the iron gate that has kept me locked up and safe, for the better part of the year.

"Call if you need me, but you can do this, Rosalie." I nodded and turned the key in the ignition, letting out a deep breath as the engine jerked to life. I looked in the rear view mirror, the nature of driving taking over almost immediately, and saw the other Dr. Cullen, Esme, watching wistfully by the door. For a second, I felt like they were looking at me like proud parents, sending their child off to somewhere magical, like college. Then, reality set in. I had no parents. I lost them when I lost Royce. I lost them because of Royce. They insisted it was all my fault. Abandoned me at my weakest point. They left my bedside as I lay in the hospital hooked up to monitors and bags of liquid, to never return.

I drove for who knows how long. My mind was numb as I passed by green, green and more green. I cracked open the windows a little bit and found the whipping of the wind, through my hair and across my cheeks, almost comforting. Before I realized it, I was turning off the long stretch of black road. The jarring of my car and the clinking of my teeth, bringing me back to reality, as I battled the dirt road beneath me.

I looked up and saw the mountainside not too far in the distance. Without any though, I had driven towards the same mountains I stared at, through the stupid, small, sealed shut, plexiglass window in my room. Too small to jump out of. Not like I could get it open anyway. Unbreakable glass made it impossible to get a shard to cut through flesh. The Cullen's did their best to fortify my space after I tried to kill my body, because my soul was already dead, with an IV needle in the hospital and again, when I broke off the head of my toothbrush. I was no longer allowed to groom alone.

They were beautiful! I sat in awe of the snow capped giants that bowed and peaked like a majestic sculpture. Slowly, I got out of the car with my camera and moved towards them. Reaching out with my hand to touch them. They were still far away, but much closer than they ever had been in the past year.

On instinct, I brought the view finder to my eye and started snapping photos. It was like riding a bike, as I focused on the sight before me, looking through the tiny hole and finding the beauty.

The squirrel cleaning its paws on a tree branch in the foreground of the blue mountains. A snow bunny, hopping around a bush with dark berries, crystallized by the frosty air that surrounded the mountains. Simple things. Natural things.

I stepped back to my car and grabbed the blanket draped over the seat, to sit on the ground. For the first time in a year, I felt some peace. I felt more relaxed than ever before. I took a deep breath of the cool air and relished in the cleansing of my lungs. Determined not to recall a time, where a deep breath turned into a gurgling sound, as I choked on my own blood.

The sun started to set. I knew I would need to go back to the Cullen's. If for no other reason than out of respect for my caregivers. But maybe they'd let me return. This place could be mine. My place to breathe and find peace. My place to not remember the dreams I lost and the hell I was forced into. This place could be my solace...


	12. The Thrill

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 12

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: B/E

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}i905{.}photobucket{.}com/albums/ac254/snshynne/Twilight%2025/t12{.}jpg

* * *

**100 Word Drabble**

**The Thrill**

* * *

Edward loved the thrill of the hunt. I always loved the extra swag in his step when he came back from a kill. Slightly over shadowed by the fact that I would never be able to give him that joy, because he would never drink from me.

So, I invented this game. I would gather provisions for me. A few sandwiches in my basket to eat. Hot tea in a red, ceramic tea pot and a blanket to keep warm. Then, I would hide. A different place every time.

He would hunt me. Follow my scent. Find me. Claim Me.


	13. Cherries

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 13

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: B/E

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}i905{.}photobucket{.}com/albums/ac254/snshynne/Twilight%2025/t12{.}jpg

* * *

**100 Word Drabble**

**Cherries**

* * *

I thought I was ready. I truly did. I nudged at and hinted towards that special moment for months. Feeding Edward cherries, letting it slip that I learned how to put a condom on a cucumber with Alice. Convincing my mother to let me go on birth control for cramps.

When it came down to it, I wasn't ready. I was almost naked, just my panties left, and I made him stop. I thought he would be mad. Furious. But instead, he held me while I cried. The hardness I caused, pressing into me. My comfort was his soul's focus.


	14. Small Tokens

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 14

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: Jacob / Leah

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}i905{.}photobucket{.}com/albums/ac254/snshynne/Twilight%2025/t14{.}jpg

* * *

**100 Word Drabble**

**Small Tokens**

* * *

"_Don't say I never gave you anything."_

The significant words floated in my brain like an eerie haunting on one of those spooky rides at the local fair that came to town once a year.

For as long as I could remember, Leah and I were friends; we traveled in the same circle, our families were close. I don't know when I started to have feelings for her, but it was something I couldn't get away from.

She tossed me the cap, our favorite game as kids written inside, as she skipped town.

"_Don't say I never gave you anything."_


	15. Flip side

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 15

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: Bella

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}i905{.}photobucket{.}com/albums/ac254/snshynne/Twilight%2025/t15{.}jpg

* * *

**100 Word Drabble**

**Flip Side**

* * *

I've been called an adrenaline junkie. I won't deny it. I enjoy thriving off the natural high of exertion; something I discovered when he left. Although he came back, the craving for the euphoria remains. Cliff diving was still my favorite.

It used to be dark and murky when I jumped. Cold and bitter, just like my broken heart then. Now, the light breaks through the glassy surface, illuminating my surroundings and providing a realm of peace. Instead of feeling weighted down, I feel buoyant. The light keeps the threatening darkness at bay. The symbolism is not lost on me.


	16. The Grass is Always Greener

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 16

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: Vampire Edward

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}i905{.}photobucket{.}com/albums/ac254/snshynne/Twilight%2025/t16{.}jpg

* * *

**100 Word Drabble**

**The Grass is Always Greener**

* * *

The goal was to learn to blend in; become more acclimated to the mortal world. What better way than to insert myself into the mindless lifestyle of the biped drone. Day in, day out, the same thing.

My cursed gift of mind reading affording insight into the human condition, made it easier to understand the reasoning behind the actions I could keenly observe. Aggressive thoughts masked with a smile, a foot twitch as an outward expression of internal anxiety. Unchallenging tasks, leading to wandering thoughts of lost dreams and missed opportunities.

Pity made me want to end it for them.


	17. A Light Eclipsed

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 17

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: Alice/Jasper

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}i905{.}photobucket{.}com/albums/ac254/snshynne/Twilight%2025/t17{.}jpg

* * *

**100 Word Drabble**

**A Light Eclipsed**

* * *

The grand room was my favorite. I loved all the parties mama had, and I got to wear pretty dresses with bows.

Mama's crystal chandelier was the object of my affection as a little girl running around in her petticoat. I used to spin and twirl under the twinkling gems and smile at the jagged rainbows appearing on the oatmeal colored walls.

Today, I spin and twirl under the twinkling gems in the arms of my new object of affection; the epitome of southern gentleman I waited my whole life for. On our wedding day, my smile outshines mama's chandelier.


	18. Uncloak

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 18

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}i905{.}photobucket{.}com{/}albums{/}ac254{/}snshynne{/}Twilight%2025/t18{.}jpg

* * *

**100 Word Drabble**

**Uncloak**

* * *

In school, I was the shy girl. I spent most of my time hiding and scribbling in my notebook. Mindless things, but mostly his name; beautiful and regal, even with my scratchy script - Edward.

I ran home, trying not to be seen when I tripped and dropped my things. I watched as the pages fluttered into a puddle, words muddy and inking together.

I bent down to pick them up, tears in my eyes, when another hand appeared to help me. He glanced at the pages in his hand, his name still legible. Our eyes locked and he smiled.


	19. Through The Music

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 19

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: Edward

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}i905{.}photobucket{.}com{/}albums{/}ac254{/}snshynne{/}Twilight%2025/t19{.}jpg

* * *

**100 Word Drabble**

**Through The Music**

* * *

"Play mommy's song!" Marie giggled happily as she climbed into my lap. Her excitement for the melodic connection to Bella, easing the ache left in my heart by her absence.

I kissed the crown of her mahogany head and sat her to my side as I began to play the familiar tune on the first piano Bella and I bought. A salvage piece from a yard sale.

"Tell me the story, daddy. Tell me why this is mommy's song."

Every night, the same routine. Anything to see our daughter smile at her mother's memory, instead of crying at her loss.


	20. Infinite Survival

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 20

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: Jasper

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}i905{.}photobucket{.}com{/}albums{/}ac254{/}snshynne{/}Twilight%2025/t20{.}png

* * *

**100 Word Drabble**

**Infinite Survival**

* * *

It had been far too long. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and I lost track of time. Not that it mattered when you were what I was. Time was infinite.

I was tired of surviving on the blood of coyotes and vultures that dared to come close, sensing the state of my dead body.

I smelled her, before I saw her. I felt her excitement at spotting the payphone as she remarked on not having seen one in a while.

The last thing I felt was heightened fear, trapped in her throat as she tried to scream.


	21. Double Edged Sword

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 21

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: Emmett/Jasper

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}i905{.}photobucket{.}com{/}albums{/}ac254{/}snshynne{/]Twilight%2025/t21{.}jpg

* * *

**100 Word Drabble**

**Double Edged Sword**

* * *

One picture brings me the double edged sword of nostalgic happiness and debilitating sadness.

Happiness at the sight of my little brother, excited at being able to swing from the "big kid's rope" into the lake below. His jubilant laugh ringing in echo as he flew through the muggy summer air.

The sadness comes as I recall the panic when he didn't surface with a grin on his face. Instead, I saw his curls as he floated on his stomach across the water's surface. Felt his limp body in my arms. Lifeless.

His jubilant laugh never to be heard again.


	22. Making an Effort

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 22

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}i905{.}photobucket{.}com/albums/ac254/snshynne/Twilight%2025/t22{.}jpg

* * *

**100 Word Drabble**

**Making an Effort**

* * *

It felt good doing normal things with my not-so-normal boyfriend. I can't really put into words what it means to me for him to try and fit into my world, when I so readily want to be a part of his.

We go to stupid high school dances and makes me feel like a fairy tale princess. He buys me ice cream and then we sit on the forest floor, my back against his chest as we chat and I eat.

Even though it bores him and the onslaught of thoughts exhaust him, he sits in the theater with me.


	23. Anesthesia

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 23

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: Edward

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}i905{.}photobucket{.}com/albums/ac254/snshynne/Twilight%2025/t23{.}png

* * *

**100 Word Drabble**

**Anesthesia**

* * *

A spark that ignites into a burning flame. Your mind is so confused, it can't decide if it's euphoria or pain. The sensation consumes you. Natural instinct overriding any sense of judgement; the desire to indulge hindering all your senses, essentially blinding you. The blazing inferno making you feel like you might spontaneously combust, even though you're virtually indestructible. But the familiar scorch is not alone, it's followed by an almost anesthetic tingle, one less familiar and more powerful that douses the flare. A new desire takes shape. Senses sharpen. The change allowing for clear focus on what matters.

Bella.


	24. Stranger No More

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 24

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}i905{.}photobucket{.}com/albums/ac254/snshynne/Twilight%2025/t24{.}jpg

* * *

**100 Word Drabble**

**Stranger No More**

* * *

I used to laugh at my parents when they said that living in a big city meant you would never know your neighbors. One, it seemed unimportant and two, they were old fashioned. Social interactions are now all online these days.

Then, there was fire and all the residents scurried down their fire escapes, trying to avoid the flames. That night, I realized the important of knowing your neighbors. My neighbor, one fire escape away, was the most beautiful man to ever exist. In a towel.

I bridged the neighborly gap, drawn by his presence. I got to know him.


	25. Believing

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt No: 25

Pen name: snshyne

Pairing: Alice/Bella/Renee

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Prompt: http{:}{/}{/}i905{.}photobucket{.}com/albums/ac254/snshynne/Twilight%2025/t25{.}jpg

* * *

**100 Word Drabble**

**Believing**

* * *

Something bad happens, and it's always the will of God. Something good happens, people take the credit for themselves.

As for me, I'm not sure what I believe. It seems that Alice got mom's knack for optimism, where I was stuck in the realm of reality. Not unwilling to believe, but unable. But I could always believe in them.

Mom believed that if you wanted to know the answer, look to the sky. "The sky is heaven's mood ring," she would say.

The day she passed, we look to the sky. The sun shining letting us know, everything was okay.


End file.
